February Days of Bones
by mphs95
Summary: My entry into the 2019 Bonesology February Fanfiction Challenge. There will be short stories about various February holidays that will feature our favorite people.
1. Groundhog Day

_**Don't worry folks, I will finish my Christmas challenge story. I want to get the last chapter right and I was itching to start this challenge so it will return, don't worry. For now, enjoy these stories.**_

_**First we will explore Groundhog Day 2025. If some of it sounds familiar, it's because it's roots are from my 2018 February Bonesology Fanfiction challenge story Love & Family, Chapter 3. **_

* * *

February 1st Aubrey and Jessica were going through their list for Molly's birthday party and later Super Bowl party as Rachael, Jamie, and Savannah were eating breakfast at the table.

"Is the cake ready for pick up?" Aubrey asked his wife.

"Yes, I got the call while you were making the kids' breakfast. It's ready to be picked up today." Jessica scrapped yogurt from a container as Molly munched on a raspberry. "Come on baby. Greek yogurt is so yummy…need to be healthy for your birthday party tomorrow."

"Daddy, do you think Punxsutawney Phil will see his shadow tomorrow?" Rachael said before drinking her orange juice.

Aubrey glanced out the window at the snow falling. "I hope so. Snow is yucky."

"How about the streamers and balloons?" Jessica fed their daughter the last of the food. "Good girl, Molly. You ate all your food like you daddy does."

Aubrey walked over and pet Molly's soft red hair. "That's because she's an Aubrey."

"Of course." Jessica cleaned up Molly's face. "Superman, the streamers and balloons?"

"I'm going to get them tomorrow morning before I go get the barbecue."

Jessica rinsed the yogurt container and put it in recycling. "Aubrey, tomorrow is not only Molly's birthday, but also Groundhog Day and Super Bowl Sunday. With everybody coming over, I would go get the stuff later so we can set up some stuff tonight. I'll need the morning to make up the wings and dips for the game."

"Good idea. I'll grab the stuff while I'm running errands today." Aubrey said.

"Daddy, can I go?" Rachael asked, her big blue eyes looking at her father.

"Sure Pumpkin." Aubrey kissed his daughter's head.

"I wanna go, too…" Jamie said.

"Me, too…" Savannah said.

Aubrey knew the errands would take twice as long with a six-year-old and a set of 3-year-old twins accompanying him, but he didn't have the heart to tell them no. "Okay, but you all have to be good or no Star Wars later."

As the kids finished their breakfast, Jessica held Molly as she walked up to her husband. "Rachael has talked about nothing but Groundhog Day for the last few days so she's going to talk your ear off about Punxsutawney Phil."

"Well, she's smart like her mother." Aubrey pecked his wife. "Maybe, Daddy will get a reward for his errands today…like say…an early Groundhog Day present from Mommy?"

"Perhaps, but first, you have to clean up your daughter." Jessica handed him the little girl.

"Why is she my daughter when she needs to be cleaned up?"

Jessica smiled. "Because dear Superman, I gave birth to your four children and it's a mother's privilege. After almost eight years of marriage you still don't know that?"

Before the agent could respond, Molly touched her father's face, leaving a trace of yogurt on him to his family's giggles. "Dada."

Aubrey looked down into his youngest child's green eyes. "Thank you, Molly."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

The next morning, Jessica was sound asleep when she felt a hand move up her leg. "Someone wants to celebrate Groundhog Day."

"…and the Super Bowl…and our daughter's first birthday…naked with my wife…"

Jessica looked at the clock. "Aubrey, we don't have time…the kids will want breakfast soon…"

Aubrey reached under the cover and pulled his pants off. "Yes we do, mother of my children and love of my life. We left out bowls for Rachael and the twins to get Cherrios while they watch the TV waiting to hear whether Punxsutawney Phil forecasts six more weeks of winter. Our birthday girl is still asleep. Booth and Dr. B will be over with Angela and Hodgins at 12 noon to help set up. We're all good…"

"Aubrey…" Jessica muttered without any heat as she felt her husband pull her pajama pants off her under the covers.

The agent responded by nibbling on his wife's neck as he pressed his excitement into her. "Come on Jess…we're going to be busy all day and we've got a few minutes…let's make them count."

Jessica felt her husband's nimble fingers make his way down to her pleasure zone and was lost. "Oh yes…"

Entering her from behind, the couple were enjoying their quickie so much that they didn't hear the loud paddling of feet up the stairs until their bedroom door swung open.

"Daddy! Phil didn't see his shadow!" Rachael exclaimed before jumping on the bed. "Spring is coming! Spring is coming!"

"Spring coming!" The twins yelled along with their sister as they jumped on the bed.

"Kids no jumping on the bed!" Jessica admonished as she put on her pants under the blanket.

"Yay! Spring!." Jamie said before running to his father, who was struggling to get dressed under the covers. "Daddy I'm hungry."

_'Oh when isn't my son hungry?'_ Aubrey mused. "Hey, sounds pretty cool. Listen, why don't you guys go downstairs? Mommy and I will check on Molly and come down soon to make you a Groundhog Day breakfast."

Hearing the cheers, they watched their three older children run towards the bedroom door. "Walk, don't run!" Jessica yelled. When the door shut, she turned to her husband. "We've got a few minutes, huh?"

Aubrey pulled the covers off him and got up. "How was I supposed to know they would announce it this early? You were the one who didn't lock the door."

"Well, I didn't know my husband was going to want a morning quickie when we went to sleep last night…and since you were the horny one, you could have locked the door."

Aubrey's head tilted as he pondered Jessica's point. "Okay, you got me there, but I want a rain check tonight after the game."

"If you are not full of wings, beer, or sick from one of your food bets with Booth, sure Superman." Jessica got up as well and drank some water from the glass by her side of the bed. "Come on Superman. We have a lot to do today and Spring is coming early."

"Well, I did promise you when we got married that our lives would never be boring." Aubrey said before going across the hall to check on Molly.

"That…is very true, Superman." Jessica put on her robe and headed downstairs to feed their older children.


	2. Singles Awareness Day

_**So now we're at Singles Awareness Day. I'm not going in order but this popped in my head this weekend and it takes place February 15, 2005.**_

_**A/N: Mild 'T' for salty language.**_

* * *

Angela ran into Brennan's office, where she was instructing Zack on how to clean a set of remains. "Brennan come on…I need you."

Confused, the forensic anthropologist looked up. "For what?"

"Come on Bren, it's Singles' Awareness Day. Let's go get some drinks."

Brennan looked at her friend with a question. "What is Singles Awareness Day?"

"It a day to celebrate telling Valentine's Day to fuck off, Bren." Angela smiled. "This is the day of my dreams…and I want to celebrate it."

"I'm sorry Angela, but I have work to do. I don't have time to celebrate a made-up holiday to make people without a mate feel better."

Angela refused to give up. "No, you don't. I'm your best friend and we need to celebrate our freedom from the handcuffs of boyfriends. Come on…it will be fun…"

"Fine." Brennan turned to Zack. "Use the concentrate in the quantity that I've suggested. Call me if you have any problems."

"No, he won't because you need to get loose and Zack is a genius." Angela pulled her friend's arm. "Come on."

As they got into the hallway, they saw Hodgins working by a microscope. "Should we ask Dr. Hodgins to join us? I believe he's single, too."

"No. He's always mean and bitchy. One of these days he's going to snap his rubber band one too many times until it breaks. He really needs to get a girlfriend."

"But I thought we were celebrating being single?" Brennan asked, confused. "Although Angela, he does look at you a lot…"

The two made their way out of the lab. "Don't even go there. I have Kirk three weeks every year and we're not exclusive. That's all I need."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Angela brought two margaritas over to their table. "Ew, got hit on by two guys already."

"Perhaps they no longer want to be single, Angela." Brennan sipped her drink. "Whew…the alcohol content is high here."

"Yeah, I flirted with the female bartender to hook us up because I want to get fucked up. As for the guys, they just want some and I'm not feeling it with them." Angela sipped her drink. "So Bren, we're single and we're free. Now, any male prospects out there besides that chode Peter?"

"Peter is not a…chode. Angela, why are you referring to my sex partner in the past tense of chide? It makes no sense."

"Sweetie, a chode is a small, fat dick…which is what Peter is."

"Angela, his penis is…adequate when needed. However, he's in Maryland tonight working on a project." Brennan drank her margarita. "How about yourself? Any interesting sexual prospects as an unencumbered woman?"

"No…although there is a cutie that works in Caribbean Studies that would do in a pinch. It's been three weeks, Bren. This is not good. I've even considered Hodgins once or twice. I had Avalon read my cards and she says that the solution to my problem is closer than I think. What does that even mean, anyway?"

"One, using a supposed psychic to predict when you will have sex again is asinine. Second, Hodgins does have some…features that some women would consider attractive…"

"But he's an asshole. He probably wants a girlfriend who worships bugs or something. I don't need that. I just need fun and great sex." Angela sat back. "Any fun plans tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm giving that lecture on defleshing techniques tomorrow at the University."

"Sounds great…maybe you'll meet the love of your life there, Bren. Of course, the last time you gave that lecture you met that hot Agent Seeley Booth…he was hot and was perfect for you."

"No, he's a Neanderthal ass who called me that stupid name _'Bones'_." Brennan stirred her straw. "Although…his bone structure is very attractive…but he fired me!"

"Bren, you two could have had a hot night of sex before that…but you only have the chode…"

"Angela quit calling Peter _'the chode'_." Brennan scolded. "He's my current sexual partner and you should treat him with a modicum of respect."

"Fine, but I do think you deserve better, though." Angela mused. "One thing about a regular boyfriend…or girlfriend is that you get laid regularly."

"I don't usually have a problem finding sexual intercourse, Angela." Brennan sipped her margarita. "From your colorful antics, I'm assuming the same for you."

"No, usually not hard, but I've wondered what it would be like to have that one person. I mean I've been there…but people get too clingy, you know? That's why Kirk and I are only three weeks every year. It keeps your options open…."

"Very true."

Angela shook her head. "You know what, we're forgetting what today is. Fuck boyfriends and commitment." Angela lifted her margarita. "To us being single and getting tanked with no sex on Singles Awareness Day."

"Love is a chemical reaction, Angela, but sex is a biological need that is easily filled."

"Don't crap on my toast Bren."

"Sorry…" Brennan tapped her friend's Margarita. "To us being single and inebriated with no coitus on Singles Awareness Day."

The two friends drank before ordering another pitcher of margaritas, Seeley Booth and Jack Hodgins privately in their thoughts.


	3. Valentine's Day Part 1

_**I had two Valentine's Day story ideas and after racking my brain on which one to choose, I'm just going to publish both with the second one featuring B & B and will come out next week. This one takes us into 2037 and involves Jessica and Aubrey's offspring. I had a totally different idea but as all you writers know, sometimes, the muse takes you in a totally different direction than planned.**_

_**A/N: Suggestive situations. **_

_**PS: For those who read my warnings and still complain about the language, sex, etc, either don't read or write your own stuff. Yes, I'm talking to you Guest from Chapter 2. Review under a name and perhaps we can talk about it. Don't hide. It's cowardly.**_

* * *

Jamie Aubrey was on a mission for Valentine's Day.

The fifteen-year-old teen looked through all the types of flowers online but couldn't find the right one. "Argh…all the flowers are too expensive…Susie is going to think I'm cheap."

He debated for a moment but realized he needed advice. Coming out of his bedroom, he peeked in on Savannah. However, his twin was working diligently on her homework, something he was supposed to be doing as well until dinner. However, he couldn't concentrate until he solved his problem and Rachael was at the university until late tonight.

Walking downstairs, he saw Molly watching her tablet. He was about to crack a joke about whether her homework was done but was beaten to the punch by his mother from the kitchen.

"Molly…you better be doing your homework and not on Twitter…"

The redhead looked up while carefully moving the screen from the social media app to her textbook on her tablet. "Mom, I'm reading a chapter for my AP World History class."

Jamie watched as Jessica merely smirked before going back to what she was doing as Aubrey came in the door. After greeting him and his sister, he went to the kitchen to kiss his wife hello.

_'Dad wouldn't be too bad to ask. He wasn't too embarrassing when we had 'the talk' and Mom still makes goo goo eyes at him. He must know a few things…' _The teenage boy pondered before settling on a plan. Heading towards the kitchen, he was stopped by his dad patting his mother's behind when he thought no one was looking.

"Aubrey…behave yourself. Three of our offspring are home." Jessica whispered with a giggle.

Aubrey wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "We've given our children _'the talk'_…"

"I've given it three times, you've given it once."

Aubrey snickered. "…and they know we have sex…"

Jessica enjoyed his attention but was also amused. "Yes, but I think they would prefer some mystery regarding their parents' sex life. Now be good until later tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

_'Yeah, Dad is who I need to talk to, but I don't want to be picked on by Savi or Molly.' _Jamie couldn't help but grin at his parents. While they got too mushy for him sometimes, it was nice that they still loved each other like they did. He was about to go back upstairs to wait for a better time when he heard the three magic words he loved to hear every night.

"Dinner is ready." Jessica said.

After dinner, when his father went to clear the dishes afterwards, Jamie jumped in immediately. "I'll help, Dad."

Jessica sensed her only son wanted to talk to his father. "Come on girls. Time to finish homework and get baths done."

When the ladies cleared out, Aubrey made up a plate for Rachael when she got home before turning to his son. "What's up, Jamie?"

Not happy to be on the spot, the gangly teen squirmed. "Can't a guy help his father in the kitchen after dinner?"

The FBI agent turned to his only son with a knowing smile. "Son, I didn't get to be an Executive Assistant Director at the FBI because of my cute smile. I'm excellent at interrogations. Now, you obviously wanted to talk to me. What's going on?"

Of course his father would know he had ulterior motives. "Um…I guess…what do you and Mom do for Valentine's Day? Like what kind of stuff do you get her?"

Aubrey considered his answer for a moment. Every year after a romantic and amazing dinner, his wife always surprised him with cosplay or other sexy lingerie that led to some fun Valentine's Day lovemaking, although some years they also snuck in some morning delight before the kids woke up. At 48, Jessica could still rock a Star Wars slave girl costume and he secretly hoped that was one of the options this year, but his son and daughters didn't need to know that.

Realizing his son was waiting for an answer, Aubrey thought quickly. "Well, your mom and I…spend time together because it's romantic."

Jamie shivered before speaking his mind. "Dad…I know you two have sex…we've heard you more than once…"

"Hey, we're entitled you know. Your mother and I love each other and that's one of many ways we show each other how much. Now, regarding your question, the longer we've been together, the more I've spent but I also know what she likes."

"Do you spend a lot of money on Mom?"

Aubrey realized what he was getting at. "I have, but I also make quite a bit more than what we give you for allowance. So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Susie Miller…you know, her dad runs Antiquities and worked with Mom recently on that joint project at the Jeffersonian. She is in a few of my classes and…I want to ask her out to see a movie on Valentine's Day…but she's really pretty…"

Aubrey shook his head at his son, who was almost the spitting image of him. "Jamie, you're no slouch yourself, buddy. You're devilishly handsome like your father, although you're going to be as tall as Uncle Stephan by the time you stop growing. You're also a nice kid who is respectful to women like your mother and I have always taught you. When I picked you and your friends up at the after-game mixer last weekend, I caught a few girls checking you out, Son."

Jamie turned red. "Dad…"

"Sorry…my point is that she may like you, too and is waiting for you to ask her. I wouldn't go nuts since you're only friends but for a gift to declare yourself, you can never go wrong with chocolate…unless she doesn't like it…"

"She's big on dark chocolate. I wanted to give her flowers but they're expensive."

Aubrey put his arm around his only son. "Jamie…flowers are nice, but a little much if you haven't even gone on a date yet. The most expensive isn't always what's going to win the girl."

"You said that you buy Mom expensive stuff sometimes and her family has money."

Aubrey tossed a sponge to his son to clean the counter as he finished his beer. "Yeah, but we've been together over 20 years, kid. Yes, I do buy her nice things, but I also buy her small things that she appreciates more than expensive jewelry. In regard to the money, yes, we are part of a family legacy with the winery as successful as it is, but Grandpa Charlie raised your mother and your uncles to appreciate the real things in life, not just money and material things. Your mother would rather have gifts with sentimental meaning over expensive, show off gifts."

Nodding his head while contemplating his father's answer, Jamie wiped up the stove. "So, what was your first gift to Mom? Did it involve weird space stuff?"

Aubrey gave his teenage son a face. "No, Jamie. I know Sci-Fi isn't your thing, but it's amazing to us. However, the first thing I bought your mother was a stuffed pigeon."

Jamie stopped what he was doing and gave his father a confused face. "Huh?"

"You know that we were friends and hanging out before we eventually started dating, right?" When Aubrey saw his son nod his head, he continued. "Well, after almost six months of hanging out, I still couldn't get the courage up to ask her on a date. Then we worked a case together than involved a US Senator that was murdered. One day, Ms. Julian came into my office and asked me to do a background check on your mother because of how sensitive the case was."

Jamie nodded. "She was really cool with her Cajun sayings."

Aubrey became sad as he remembered the late US Attorney, a loss still felt after several years. "I miss her, too. She was one of a kind…but anywhooo…I realized later that she asked me to do that not because of the case but because I had thought about going into politics and she knew how much I liked Jessica. I knew your mother had a…colorful past but we hadn't talked about it much yet and I figured it was harmless stuff."

"So what happened?"

Aubrey leaned back against the counter. "When I finished the check, I found out some…things that were more than colorful and I was surprised to say the least. When I talked to Jess about it, I guess I…no, I was disappointed in her and I couldn't hide it and it upset your mom a lot. After she made the point that people grow as they get older, I tried taking my foot out of my mouth, but she told me to leave. I left the lab feeling like…I lost my best friend."

"But you and Mom are together now."

"We are, but I had messed up, Jamie. After your Uncle Booth reamed me out, I tried calling her but she didn't answer my calls or text messages. I realized that my only chance to get her to forgive me was to eat crow…or in our case pigeon."

"You and Mom are weird." Jamie said.

"No, we're unique, Son and that's different. I wanted to apologize but I had to be creative about it because I was the butthead who messed up. So I ran out on my lunch hour and got a small stuffed pigeon and a white flag. I included a note where I offered to eat pigeon as an apology for being a dork with her earlier."

The teenager looked grossed out. "Why pigeon?"

"It was the case we were working on…you had to be there…." Aubrey continued. "I got one of our couriers to deliver it to her at the lab and she responded that she would let me eat the pigeon and buy her dinner. With that, we had our first date at _Satay Sarinah_…and my first gift…or gifts to her only set me back $18.95."

"So I need to get Susie a pigeon?" Jamie responded with confusion. "I'm not sure how well that will go over, Dad."

"Unless she loves pigeons, I would not since what happened was unique to your mother and me. My advice would get her some chocolate with a little something that she would like."

"Like what?"

"Well Son, it should be something that shows that you're listening to her and know what she likes. You do that, I guarantee that she'll love it. How much money do you have?"

"I have $12.00."

Aubrey thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm willing to help you out with your gift to Susie—"

"Yeah! Thanks, Dad."

"Don't thank me, yet." Aubrey held his hand up. "You have to pay me back. How about helping me paint the den next weekend?"

"Sure can, Dad!" Jamie pumped his fist. "I'm going to get her some amazing stuff!"

"I'm not giving you $50.00, Jamie." Aubrey chuckled.

"Okay, Dad."

"Now, I was going to pick up your mother's Valentine's Day gift on my lunch hour tomorrow, but why don't you go with me after work and we can maybe try to find something for Susie together…maybe even get a burger at the diner afterwards?"

"Really?" Jamie hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad."

Aubrey hugged back. "You're welcome, Jamie."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey finished paying bills in the man cave office as he waited for Rachael to come home. After she came in, he shut down his laptop, checked all the door and went upstairs. After making sure the kids were all in their bedrooms, he did the same. Hearing the shower start in the en-suite bathroom, he got a mischievous smile before going in.

Jessica was reaching for her shower gel when she heard the door open. Seeing it was Aubrey, she smiled. "So…Rachael got home okay and everyone is situated?"

"Yep, all is good, Jess." Aubrey grabbed her cherry shower gel and began to rub it in her shoulders.

"So, what did you and Jamie talk about?"

"He wanted to know the best Valentine's Day gift to give a girl he likes, who also happens to be Dr. Miller's daughter."

"Susie? She's such a sweetheart. Her and Jamie would be very cute together. What sage advice did you give to our son?"

"I told him chocolate and something simple. I'm going to take him shopping tomorrow after school when I pick up your gift. Don't wait on dinner for us because I promised him the diner afterwards for burgers."

"Okay, we'll have a girls' night here." The redhead moved her hair so Aubrey could rub shower gel into her shoulders. "So, what did you get me?"

"Something special, Jessica. What devilish plans do you have for me?"

The redhead smirked. "Enough that we're not sleeping much during the night. I will tell you that we won't be home. Rachael and a couple of her friends from school are coming over for an Valentine's Day movie marathon and she said Molly can hang out with them."

"Ooohhh, I like that. I'm 53 years though, Jess. You might have to be gentle."

Jessica turned around to her husband and combed the prominent silver streaks in his hair. "Don't you worry, James Aubrey. Valentine's Day will be very nice…and athletic as we are able."

"Nice…will there be cosplay?"

Jessica smiled as she wrapped her arms around her hubby under the warm water and kissed him. "We'll see…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Two days later, Aubrey and Jessica were at the diner for lunch when the agent got a text message. "Sorry, Jess. Some days it's almost impossible to get an hour with you away from the FBI and the Jeffersonian."

"It's fine, Aubrey. Sometimes, an Executive Assistant Director's work is never done." Jessica sipped her water as her husband checked his messages. When she saw his smile, she did the same. "Superman, what's up?"

"It's Jamie, thanking me for my help in picking out chocolate and a book for Susie Miller. She loved them and they are going to a movie on a group date on Valentine's Day." Aubrey put his phone down.

Jessica reached across the table and brushed his hand with her finger. "You're a very good father, Aubrey."

Aubrey blushed from the praise. "Thank you, but I just try to be the father I never had. I never want our son or daughters to know what it was like to grow up the way we did."

Jessica took a deep breath, thinking of her mother. "I know…but I think we've doing all right, Superman with our children. Rachael is doing well this semester at American University, Jamie and Savannah will be graduating high school a year early since they skipped the third grade like their father, and Molly is doing 9th grade course work at her cooperative."

"Yeah…our kids are pretty awesome." Aubrey sipped his coffee.

Jessica gave a sexy smirk. "You're also an amazing husband…fun…sexy…full of stamina…even after over two decades…"

Aubrey arched his eyebrow. "I know you have dirty plans for me on Valentine's day, Dr. Warren, but what is up your sleeve for tonight?"

"Let's just say after the kids go to bed…our plans involve me and no panties…"

"Yes!" Aubrey whispered with a small fist pump.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

February 15th, Aubrey and Jessica came home from their overnight stay at the Hays-Adams hotel. After greeting their three daughters and Rachel's friends still in their pajamas, the agent played it cool with his son all day. Waiting until they were alone, he finally gave into his curiosity as they sorted their laundry.

"So Jamie…how was the date?"

Jamie shrugged. "It was fun, Dad. Susie and I are going to study together this week over here if that's all right?"

Aubrey nodded. "That's fine but the door stays open."

"Dad…" Jamie blushed as he walked away. "I'm not…wow…"

Aubrey chuckled before going back to the laundry when he was interrupted by Jessica's voice. "Superman, you just had to mess with him, didn't you?"

The director turned around to his wife. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her. "Of course. He's an Aubrey. He has magnetism that could get him in trouble like his old man."

"Magnetism?" Jessica chuckled before walking away. "Okay, why don't you focus your magnetism on sorting the laundry and I'll start it later."

Watching Jessica walk away, Aubrey counted his lucky stars. His son was a good kid and he trusted him to make the right choices when it was time. However, he wouldn't have been able to do what he did without the support of his squintern for the last several years. Hopefully, his children would have that someone like he got with Jessica.


	4. Valentine's Day Part 2

_**Here is Valentine's Day Part 2 everyone. This one features Booth & Brennan and takes place in the present. I will be posting an extra for this story under Bonesology as well.**_

**_PS: A few salty words. If you read the warning, continue with the story and still want to bitch about proper vocabulary, don't bother. I don't care._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

**January 4, 2019**

Brennan searched around the lab but didn't see her right away. Angela would usually be the first person to ask, but she and Hodgins were vacation with the kids until school started that Monday. However, she knew through gossip that she had heard that this person could be helpful for what the forensic anthropologist needed.

Arriving at Modular Bone Storage, she found her missing intern, who was giggling with Aubrey. It was wonderful to see her intern and Booth's former partner happy again after they reconciled during the holidays after a year and a half long separation. Brennan smiled as she watched them for a moment, but knew she had to step in as this was a facility for serious business, not just to flirt.

"Ms. Warren, I need a moment of your time."

"Coming, Dr. B." Jessica turned back to Aubrey. "I'll see you tonight, Superman. I love you..."

"Bye Jess…love you too…" Aubrey kissed her. Hearing Brennan clear her throat, Aubrey headed out. "Nice seeing you, Dr. B."

"Aubrey…" When the agent was out of the room, Brennan turned to her intern, who immediately stammered.

"Dr. B I'm sorry. He just stopped by to bring me a catnip tea and say hi—"

Brennan put her hand up. "Ms. Warren, there is a serious matter I need to discuss with you. It's imperative that you maintain discretion in what I'm about to ask you."

Jessica gulped, afraid of what would happen next. "Of course, Dr. B."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

The next day, on her lunch hour, Brennan entered a store and looked at all the different types of lingerie. Looking past the traditional lace and tulle, she saw the items from popular culture.

"It seems Ms. Warren's description was accurate."

Brennan subconsciously rubbed her sides, smiling at her new figure. Thanks to her commitment to improving her health over the last year, she lost 21 lbs and she was only one size larger than when she had Hank. Booth was supportive and encouraging every step of the way as she began her new journey with daily walks around the Jeffersonian with Angela, who was also working to lose weight after the birth of her and Hodgins' son Jeffrey over a year before. Resisting suggestions to try the Keto diet, she instead kept on her vegetarian diet while also began attending yoga classes with Daisy and Jessica and felt her stress was more manageable, which in her mind, also contributed to her weight loss.

She decided a few days ago to get a unique present for Booth on Valentine's Day to show him much she cherished his friendship, love, and support throughout this journey, but also one that made her feel sexy. She needed something out of the ordinary, and her intern suggested this place as it was where she got a few items in the past for Aubrey as well as a surprise for their own upcoming Valentine's Day.

Arriving at the counter, Brennan cleared her throat. "I have a 1:30 appointment with Yvette? My name is Temperance Brennan."

The women at the counter, who was dressed in steampunk, got up. "Yes Dr. Brennan, I'll go get her now for you."

Alone again, Brennan became nervous. _'Was she going too far this year? Would Booth be shocked to the point of laughing at her?'_

As she began second guessing herself, someone called out to her. "Hello, Dr. Brennan. I'm Yvette. Now you explained on the phone that you were looking to do something unique for your husband this year?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, let me show you what we have while you tell me what he likes…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

An hour later, Brennan came out of the store smiling. What she ended up with was not intended but she knew that Booth would be amazed. It required a few more visits back and her only issue was how to do them without her husband finding out his surprise. However, she had done enough undercover work with Booth that her acting skills had improved. She kept Parker's visit on Thanksgiving a couple years before a surprise…she can pull this off, too.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**February 1st**

Booth came by the lab to surprise his wife. Finding her in her office, he was surprised to see her with her coat on as well as her messenger bag. "Bones, you must have been reading my mind. I wanted to have lunch with you."

"Oh, I can't Booth. I have an appointment to get to and I'm running late." She kissed her husband goodbye before running out the door. "See you tonight."

"But…." The agent could only watch as his wife ran out of the lab. "Well, shit…maybe I can have lunch with Aubrey…"

Turning around, he saw in a hidden corner by Brennan's office Aubrey making out with Jessica. Booth shook his head_. 'I'm glad they got back together at Christmas, but they're always making out like teenagers. Don't they ever come up for air?'_

Booth headed back out to exit the lab. "Cam's out with Arastoo, Angela is with Daisy, and Hodgins is at that inservice today. I'll just grab something from the diner on the way back."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

At the shop, Brennan admired her purchase. "I'm very impressed with the quality of the items, Yvette. Scarface did an excellent job with this costume. I do wish he had a better choice in nicknames."

"Yes, I agree but the man is a genius. Now, let's schedule the next part of your service with Umberto, shall we?" Yvonne pulled out her tablet. "I would recommend no later than next weekend to give us time for everything to arrive in time. Now, would evenings be better or are we sticking with the lunch hour times?"

Brennan pulled out her phone. "Lunch hour is best. I really want to surprise my husband with this gift."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

One week later, Booth was working in his office, still moody from his morning. He and Bones were called to a scene outside Annapolis. As they were working, a deputy sheriff kept flirting with his wife while two other men were checking her out. When he got fed up and told the first one to back off because she was married, Brennan pulled him aside and gave him a tongue lashing for being jealous.

He couldn't help it. Bones was beautiful no matter what, but she was always getting checked out by pervs and he hated that. It didn't help that she turned him down for lunch again today, saying she had an appointment that couldn't be canceled.

Opening his desk drawer, he pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it, he saw the gift he got Bones for Valentine's Day. He hoped she would love it and couldn't wait to give it to her. Unless she had another stupid appointment of course.

Booth smiled to himself. "Maybe I need to find out what these appointments are..."

Hanging his head, the agent realized that perhaps her appointments had something to do with his Valentine's Day gift. She said it was something that would amaze him. Of course, he told her the same thing. "Come on Booth, take a chill pill. Your wife is obviously not having an affair. She'll tell you when she's ready."

But then his curiosity got the best of him. "Nope…gotta find out what's going on."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Brennan came out of the small room and saw Yvette and Humberto waiting. Looking at herself, she was amazed at what she saw. Booth was going to be unconscious when he saw her on Valentine's Day. She hadn't done anything like this in years and she couldn't wait to show her husband.

Humberto, a short Italian man, walked up to the forensic anthropologist. "Bellissima, you are gorgeous. Not many could do this and still be stunning."

"Thank you, Humberto." Brennan fought a wave of self-consciousness. "I hope my husband feels the same way."

"Jessica mentioned Booth when she was here last week for her services. From what she has told me, your husband is going to be amazed, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan smirked. "You're right…he will be amazed."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

"Aubrey, it's driving me nuts. She's got something going on and I want to know what it is."

The other SAC finished chewing his triple bacon cheeseburger. "You just said you thought it was your Valentine's Day present. Why are you so worried about it?"

"But what if it isn't? What is Bones is in trouble?"

Aubrey took another bite of his cheeseburger, contemplating what to say. Jessica told him last night that Dr. B was working on a Valentine's Day surprise but wanted it kept secret from Booth. He tried to find out what it was by using what Jess always called his _'panty dropping smile'_ but got nowhere. Even when did his _'signature move' _with his _'magic'_ fingers, the intern wouldn't budge.

"Booth…Dr. B is fine." Aubrey replied as he bit into the cheeseburger again.

Booth watched the younger man bite into the cheeseburger once more after barely swallowing. "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"No, I don't." Aubrey said with a full mouth before biting again.

"Yeah you do because you stress eat when you're hiding something Aubrey." Booth contemplated. "Don't worry…you're off the hook. I'll figure out what's going on with Bones."

"Booth…just be surprised, man." Aubrey finished chewing. "If you ruin it, you're going to piss off Dr. B."

"I won't ruin the surprise…I'm just going to make sure nothing bad is going on…"

"You're snooping, Booth."

Booth eyed his friend. "Eat your damn cheeseburger, Aubrey."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Valentine's Day had arrived and after a fun family breakfast with heart shaped pancakes and fruit, the Booth-Brennan family were out the door. The SAC had a plan and prepared to put it in action.

"Want to a have a nice Valentine's Day lunch with your husband today, Bones?"

Brennan was tempted, but she already had plans to pick up Booth's present and get their evening plans situated. "I can't today, but I promise you that dinner and afterwards will be worthy of this greeting card holiday."

"Okay, okay…well, I have to get your present ready, too. Are you going to give me a clue on what we're doing tonight?"

"No, Booth. It will be a surprise." Brennan kissed Booth before getting into her Prius. "I'll see you tonight, Booth."

The agent watched his wife drive and smile. He was going to find out what his wife was up to today. Thanks to the birdie he put on her Prius, he would find out what trick his wife had up her sleeve during their lunch hour.

Driving with Hank in the backseat to the Jeffersonian, Brennan smiled. Aubrey found out that Booth requisitioned a tracking device so with the help of Ms. Warren's brother, who was a mechanic, last weekend, she found it on her vehicle and confirmed her suspicions. Booth was clever, but she was smarter.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Arriving a few minutes before his wife's lunch hour, Booth arrived outside the museum just outside the employee entrance. When he saw her blue Prius leave, the FBI agent followed it and its sensor as the vehicle drove through Washington DC. Her car seemed to be going almost nowhere in particular and after 30 minutes, he was getting annoyed.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?"

Finally, the vehicle returned to the Jeffersonian garage. Knowing he would be recognized, Booth parked and got out to greet his wife with the excuse he was in the neighborhood. When he got to the driver's side door, however, he was greeted not by his wife, but by Jessica Warren.

"Hi Booth."

Stunned, the agent looked in and saw a smirking Angela in the passenger seat. "Jessica…Angela…why are you two driving my wife's car?"

The redhead got out and smiled at Aubrey. "Dr. B asked Angela and I this morning to lead you around while she took care of your gift at lunch."

"Um, I wasn't following her around."

Angela smirked. "She suspected that you were getting snoopy, Big Guy, so asked us to help her this morning so you wouldn't blow her surprise. She should be back with Jessica's Jeep anytime and you can see her. Happy Valentine's Day."

Booth watched the ladies go back into the building and couldn't help but laugh. "Bones…you're amazing, you know that?"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

After an amazing dinner at _La Diplomate_, Brennan surprised Booth with a room at the Hays-Adams for the night. Entering, Booth saw the candles and other sensuous items, creating a romantic atmosphere. On the bed was an 11x14 box with his name on it.

"Is this my present, Bones?"

"Part of it. I'm going to change into something more comfortable and I'll be right back. Open the gift while I'm getting ready, Booth."

"I don't know, Bones…"

"Please, I insist." Brennan grabbed a bag.

Booth handed her his gift. "I will if you open this first."

"All right…" Brennan gently tore the paper off the present. Opening the velvet box, she gasped at the sterling silver dolphin pendant with two small sapphires for the eyes. "Booth, it's so beautiful."

"Just like my wife. I hope to see you later wearing only that necklace."

"I think that can be arranged, but you have to open your gift while I'm in the bathroom." Brennan carried her bag into the nearby bathroom. "I'll see you shortly, Booth."

Booth giggled with delight before following his wife's instruction. Ripping off the paper, he saw a black box stating YVETTE'S HOUSE OF DELIGHTS. Looking at the box, he turned to the bathroom.

"Bones, is this some kind of weird kinky sex thing?"

_"No, Booth. Now open it before I come out or it will ruin the surprise."_

"Fine." Booth gingerly removed the top, moved the tissue paper and was stunned to see a boudoir portrait of his beautiful wife. Her makeup was more dramatic, and her hair was curled. She was lying across the bed with a smile that was straight sex. Then, he saw what she was wearing in the photo. Between the nostalgia and her gorgeous curves filling out the costume, Booth's other brain got that final push.

"Holy shit, Bones…wow…" Booth stammered as he admired his wife. "Holy shit…"

"Maybe you'll like it better in person, Booth."

Booth didn't hear the door open but his jaw dropped as his wife stood outside the bathroom in the same outfit, a Wonder Woman corset and panty set with red garters connected to red stockings. On her neck the pendant hung with the dolphin lying between her ample breasts.

The agent merely stood up and walked over to his wife. He ran his hands down the front of her. "Bones…you're gorgeous."

"I wanted to do something special because you were so wonderful to me as I lost the rest of the weight I gained after being pregnant with Hank. I remembered our case years earlier when we arrived at the Jeffersonian's Halloween party as Clark Kent and Wonder Woman after a bad date and realized I needed to wear a Wonder Woman costume again."

Booth had a belly laugh as he also recalled that night. "Man, we looked like shit…but we solved a case doing it."

"We did. Angela was out of town, so I asked Ms. Warren with a caveat of absolute discretion. She suggested Yvette's because they do custom lingerie and photos." Brennan saw how Booth couldn't take his eyes off her outfit. "Judging by the ease of the recommendation and how she is on a first name basis with Yvette, I get the impression that Ms. Warren has used their services for Aubrey in the past."

"No, don't bring Aubrey and Jessica's sex life into this…they're weird enough as it is." Booth shook his head to get the images out.

"My apologies. I had thought about this last year, but…I wasn't feeling confident enough about…my body…"

Booth looked up. "Bones, you were gorgeous last year and you're gorgeous now. I didn't give a damn that you had some weight from Hank. I know it bothered you, though."

"I know you thought that, Booth and yes, I wanted to be healthier. I had the weight loss for me, Booth and only me, not to fit into society's standards of the ideal woman."

Booth stood up and put his hands on her waist. "Good, Bones because you're fucking rocking this outfit. You are my Wonder Woman. Now, where is your Lasso of Truth?"

"I don't need them, Booth." Brennan pressed herself against her husband and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Booth."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bones." Booth suddenly scooped up his wife. "Now, let's see what this outfit can do."

"Booth, your back!"

"Screw my back!" Booth said as he dropped them on the bed to Brennan's laughter.

* * *

_**A few may be annoyed I brought up weight loss. ED was beautiful no matter what but it seems that she has lost weight since Bones and I wanted to acknowledge that. Go to the Bonesology section with this story and I'll post a picture of the outfit in question. I'll post the link of Twitter as well under the handle mphs95.**_


	5. National Chili Day

**This chapter honors National Chili Day on February 28th. For background on any Aubrey/Jessica items, read the following stories on Fanfiction or AO3:**

**1\. mphs95: Aubrey Chronicles**

**2\. lachellenepper: Love & Carbonite**

**Warning. Rated a high 'T' for suggestive situations and salty language.**

**Enjoy! I may just be making a pot of chili myself on Sunday after writing this.**

* * *

**February 1, 2019**

Angela saw the email from the Governing Board and got excited.

_**JEFFERSONIAN CHILI EXTRAVAGANZA FUNDRAISER.**_

_**In honor of American Heart Month, the Governing Board is sponsoring a Jeffersonian Chili Extravaganza cook off in honor of National Chili Day February 28**__**th**__**. Each department may form a team that will man booths in the cafeteria and offer chili to be sampled by employees as well as any public visitors to the museum with a $10.00 admit fee. Each guest and employee will rank the chili recipes and the team with the most top votes wins a $500.00 prize for their department.**_

_**All proceeds from the event will be donated to the American Heart Association. Each department is encouraged to participate. Recipes must be completed by employees only. The deadline for teams to sign up is February 10**__**th**__**. Good luck!**_

Excited, she headed into the Ookey Room, where she found her husband injecting a substance into the GCMS. "Hodgins, did you see the email about the National Chili Day competition the Jeffersonian is doing as a fundraiser. Do you think Cam would go for it?"

"Well, for a good cause, I'm sure she will. The lab is the best department at the Jeffersonian, after all…"

"Okay, I'll grab everybody and we can talk about it on the platform. I have my dad's Texas Chili recipe that is going to win us that prize."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Twenty minutes later, Angela introduced her plan to Brennan and Booth, who were eating lunch in her office, Cam and Arastoo who had just returned from lunch, Hodgins, and Wendell, who was working there today.

"So, should we go for it?" Angela asked.

Cam nodded. "If you all want to put a team together, I have no problem with that. We could do something nice for the lab with the prize money."

Excited, Angela jumped in. "Great, now I have an awesome recipe we'll use—"

Wendell stopped her. "Angela, Andie has a pretty good one, too. Yours is good but the spice kills some people."

The artist turned to Wendell, surprised. "Um, chili is supposed to be spicy, Wendell."

"Angela, most chili has meat, including your father's recipe. I don't eat meat." Brennan said. "I do have an excellent tofu chili recipe that we could use—"

"No Bones. Tofu does not belong in chili." Booth held up his hand. "I draw the line at that."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Fine, I can use Tofurkey or I can use beans in it instead."

"No Bones. No, no, no…" Booth replied. "Chili has meat, damn it."

"Bren, we'll just use my recipe. It's true Texas chili and it will win." Angela wiped her hands together. "Problem solved."

Cam turned to the artist. "Angela, why are you assuming we'll use your recipe? This is supposed to be a team effort."

Surprised, Angela turned to Cam. "Well…it was my idea…"

"So what, Angela? Why can't we use Andie's…or mine for that matter?" Booth crossed his arms, curious to see how she responded.

Realizing she was cornered, she stammered. "Well…you and Andie aren't employees of the Jeffersonian. You're just our FBI liaison, Booth…I'm sorry, but your opinion really doesn't count."

"But I'm employed here, Angela and I really resent your implication that Booth isn't part of our lab." Brennan said, standing up for her husband. "I read that email as well and there's no rule on what recipe is used as long as it's made by the department."

"But Bren…it was my idea…and…it was my idea!" Turning to her husband, she pleaded with him. "Hodgins, tell them."

The entomologist chuckled. "Sorry Ang, but Booth has a point. People like different things and as much as I like your cooking, that chili has set my ass on fire a few times."

"Not a vision I wanted to have, Bug Boy…" Booth muttered.

"It's not that spicy…" Angela said, not appreciating the criticism over her chili. Irritated, the artist turned to Booth and Brennan. "I love you both but I'm sure many will prefer mine over your vegan tofu one, Bren."

Not liking how spiteful Angela sounded, Booth stepped forward. "You don't know that, Angela. Just because it's your idea doesn't mean we should all go along with what you want. I thought this was supposed to be a team effort for a good cause?"

Realizing how petty she sounded, Angela sighed. "I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but most people don't like tofu and shit like that. I mean—"

"Actually, I have a suggestion." Cam held her hand up, sensing a battle royale forming. "After we create a team, everyone who wants to use their recipe each make their chili and then we find a person willing to taste all of them. Whatever he or she says is best, that's the one we use. We leave our egos out of it as it will be to win for the entire department."

Brennan put her hands in her pockets. "I think that's an excellent idea, Cam."

"I'm going to put up a sign-up sheet for anyone to join the team and ask any employees with a good chili recipe to sign up to make a sample as well to give everyone a fair chance." Cam looked around. "Does that work for everyone?"

Hodgins nodded. "I think that's fair."

"Well, that's settled. Now, we just need to find a person to make the final judgement." Angela shrugged. "Obviously someone who likes chili…and can handle spice. Wimps need not apply."

"Also, it should not be someone who works in the lab." Booth said. "That way it stays fair."

Wendell saw someone and had an idea. "Can it be a spouse of someone that works here?"

"I don't see why not. Is everyone else okay with that?" Cam asked.

After everyone nodded affirmatively, Brennan turned to Wendell. "Mr. Bray, do you have someone in mind already?"

"Yep I do." He pointed towards the entrance, where Jessica walked in with Aubrey, who was holding Rachael.

"He would be perfect." Angela said as there was unanimous agreement.

"Yes, he would." Booth said. "Let's go get him."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Ten minutes, Aubrey, still holding his infant daughter, stood in Angela's office as he listened to the proposal laid out to him.

"So…I try all the chili everyone makes, and whatever I think is the best is the one that will represent the lab in this National Chili Day fundraiser?" Aubrey reiterated before yawning.

"Yes, and you get all the free chili you want." Angela said. "What do you say?"

The SAC nodded before turning to his wife, who was repacking the diaper bag. "Jess, what do you think?"

"It's up to you, Superman." Yawning, the redhead zipped up the bag. "However, if all that chili gasses up our house too much, Rachael and I are going to stay with Stephan and Gail."

"You're a funny lady, Jessica." Aubrey replied sarcastically.

"Uh yeah, that's why you married me, Aubrey." The redhead shot back good-naturedly.

Angela saw her friend and how tired she was. "Jessica, you look tired…actually, you both look pretty tired."

"Rachael is a bit colicky." Jessica replied. "I've already cut down on the eggs and dairy since I'm breastfeeding, and it is helping a bit. At her doctor's appointment today, Dr. Hill said she should soon outgrow it soon."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier, does it?" Angela put her hand on Jessica's shoulder while ticking the redheaded infant's chin, making her giggle. "She is so adorable."

"Uh, of course, because Rachael is as beautiful as her mother." Aubrey said.

"You're very sweet, Aubrey." Jessica said with a smile.

"Only speaking the truth."

"So, Aubrey, what do you think?" Angela said, getting the agent back on track. "Jessica apparently doesn't care as long as you don't fart her and the baby out of the house."

The agent exhaled. "Well, it's for charity and I love chili…I guess I can be the Chili Master."

"Great!" Cam exclaimed. "I'll sign up our department on the intranet and work on a sign asking anyone who wants to enter to have an 8 ounce container in the fridge for Aubrey—"

"16 ounces at least." Aubrey interrupted. When he saw everyone look at him, he shrugged. "I need a sufficient sample to make my decision. However, if anyone happens to make more than that, I will not be upset."

"Aubrey, we don't have a chest freezer. Remember that." Jessica replied.

"Don't worry, Jess. All will be good." Aubrey said with a wink. "Especially if I have a helper taste test with me…perhaps with some chili dogs…"

Angela saw the sly wink and Jessica's smirk, but held back her comment. "Okay…big enough container for Aubrey to pick up on say…Valentine's Day and you can let us know by the 20th so the winner can use the weekend to pick up the stuff needed?" Angela said.

"Sounds good." The agent looked at the time and grimaced. Turning to Jessica, he kissed her before reaching for the diaper bag. "I have to get back to the Hoover. I'll take Rachael back to daycare, Jess. See you tonight."

"Bye."

Aubrey made his way out of the lab and after signing himself out of the lab, walked out of the lab area. "A chili taste taster. Your daddy's the man, Pumpkin."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

The lab for the next seven days was business as usual, except for the pool Oliver Wells created on whose chili would represent the lab at the fundraiser. More than once, Brennan and Angela both bragged about having the winning chili. A couple of times, tensions grew slightly snarky but always extinguished quickly.

February 13th, Jessica was working on a set of remains in the Bone Room. Now that she was in the final months of her doctorate, Dr. B had her working independently on a few cases, but was available for questions. Over the last week, the redhead remained neutral when people asked her opinion as to whose chili Aubrey would choose. She knew how competitive her mentor was and it didn't surprise her that it extended to chili. Angela's competitiveness surprised her, but Jessica chalked it up to Texas pride. Things would blow over soon and they would be back to normal.

Jessica and Aubrey did enjoy her chili, but they both loved spicy food. She personally felt that Angela's recipe may not be the best one to represent the lab, but also knew enough about human nature that tofu chili wasn't the recipe to use either. However, she refused to sway her husband since it was his choice that mattered the most. She trusted him to pick one that would lead the Medico-Legal lab to a win.

Jessica knew that tonight everyone would be making their recipes to bring in for Aubrey tomorrow. Even Daisy contributed one as an option. She was no longer an employee but she was still connected to everyone and it could be used if made by the team. Unfortunately, cooking except for a few things wasn't her close friend's strong suit, but she didn't have the heart to discourage Daisy.

'_Chili galore for the most romantic day of the year.' _Jessica chuckled as she continued her work.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

That night, Brennan and Booth were both making pots of chili on the stove after putting Christine and Hank to bed. "This is fun, Bones…us cooking together…side by side."

"Yes, it is but it's not the first time we've cooked dinner together." Brennan gave her husband a face. "You can try, but I'm going to prove that just because a chili is vegetarian doesn't mean it can't be enjoyed. Aubrey has shown himself to be appreciative of new things and I'm certain mine will be chosen as it is unique and flavorful."

Booth added crushed red pepper to his pan. "Well, Gram's recipe is awesome and you agreed when I made it for you when you were pregnant with Christine."

"It was quite flavorful, but you also made some separate for me without the meat, Booth. Why does chili have to have meat?"

Booth looked at his wife. "Meat in chili is…it just has to be, Bones. I don't mind the different beans, but I draw the line at tofu and other fake meat crap."

"Tofurkey is not fake meat crap." Brennan added a few more spices. "Aubrey will enjoy this and prove that it's better than everyone else's chili, including Angela's."

"People are not going to go for tofu, Bones. Gram's chili is going to show up everyone else's chilis and win the cookoff."

"No, because mine will win, Booth. You espouse about how meat and chili are symbiotic of each other, but there are more vegans out there than you think, Booth." Brennan turned the burner off to let the concoction slowly cool. "This will stand out when it represents the lab at the fundraiser. Not only will it be amazing and loved, but it will also win our department the $500.00 prize, not a chili with dead cow in it."

"It's not dead yet, Bones." Booth inched closer towards her. "Moooo….Bones…we're going to beat your nasty ass tofu fake chili…mooo…."

"My chili's not fake…" Brennan laughed. "Booth…stop…"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Hodgins was in the kitchen as he watched Angela add habaneros and other peppers to her chili. "Babe, you may want to go easy on that stuff."

Angela laughed. "No way. This is true Texas chili. No beans, no celery, just cubed up top quality chuck, peppers, homemade chile paste, and spices. Aubrey is going to love this batch so much he'll decide it's the winner."

Hodgins considered what he was going to say next. "Angie, he isn't going to love it tomorrow if it kills him. I don't think Jessica wants to be a widow."

"He's had it before, Hodgins. Aubrey will be fine."

"Yeah, Ang, he had it and loved it after he put a bunch of sour cream in it."

Angela turned to Hodgins. "He said he likes it creamy. A lot of people do."

"Yeah, but I think his mouth was on fire, too when you made it. Aubrey loves chili, especially those mega hot ones from Winkleman's Chili House, but even he has limits."

Rolling her eyes, Angela went back to what she was doing. "I'm going to win this, Hodgins. I'm going to show everyone that Texas chili is the only chili to have."

"Angie, be careful. You're not the only who is going to eat this. Just saying…" The entomologist said before wheeling out of the kitchen.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Cam rinsed the skillet as Arastoo stirred the pot on the stove. "That smells wonderful, Arastoo. I didn't realize you could do chili in the Middle East."

"Well, as long as the beef is halal, which this is, I'm fine. Add the garbonzo beans and the spices I used, it's going to stand out enough to help the lab win. The boys helped with cutting the onions and peppers." Arastoo put the lid back on. "Aubrey is going to love it."

"Arastoo, Aubrey eats everything, you know that." Cam put her arms around her husband. "However, if he doesn't rate this the best one, you're good with that, right?"

"Yeah. Angela and Dr. Brennan seemed a bit…competitive about it, though."

"Yes they are, but it'll blow over." Cam got a spoon and lifted a sample of the meal.

"Cam! It's not ready yet."

"Oh hush." The pathologist groaned when ate her spoonful. "Oh so good…Texas chili is the best my ass…this is amazing."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aubrey came to the lab on Valentine's Day at 5:00 to pick up the chili and was astounded to see how much there was. "Holy shit…this is awesome."

"Yes, Aubrey, it seems everyone is interested in this competition." Brennan said before pointing to the containers in the box. "This is mine. This is Booth's. Angela's is here. Arastoo made a Middle Eastern chili which is here. Mr. Bray and Andie's is here. Daisy wanted to contribute also and it's in here. There are a few other recipes as well, but I trust you will make the best choice."

Aubrey knew what Brennan was hinting at and decided to play dumb. "No worries. Having these will make the weekend fun...besides Valentine's Day of course. Jess and I want to thank you again for babysitting for us Saturday night. I was able to get reservations at La Refuge in Alexandria for a nice romantic dinner and a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome, Aubrey. After all, this is your first Valentine's Day as a father and sometimes it's harder to make quality time with your significant other. Ms. Warren should be ready to leave soon if you want to get your baby from daycare."

"Actually, Angela and Hodgins are taking Rachael home with them tonight."

Confused, the anthropologist delved further. "But I thought you and Ms. Warren were going out Saturday night?"

"Well, we were, but Angela offered to babysit tonight since they're not going out until this weekend, so we're having a quiet night at home for Valentine's Day. They're going to drop her off at the house on the way to the lab tomorrow since we both took Friday off." Aubrey hoisted the box up. "Tomorrow is going to be great, too because I get to spend the day with my girls before Jess and I are using a gift certificate Cam had for a spa in Alexandria that was about to expire and we're spending the night at the hotel."

"Is Cam babysitting Rachael as well?" Brennan asked, suspicious of the timing of Aubrey's good luck for Valentine's Day.

"Oh no, Aaron and Nadia are going to take her since their kids all have plans." Aubrey remained unaware as he counted the chili containers. "Nine chilis. This rocks."

Brennan merely nodded her head, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Well, I hope you and Ms. Warren enjoy your holiday weekend."

"Thanks."

Brennan watched Aubrey walk away with one eyebrow arched. Deciding that she needed to know, the anthropologist walked into Angela's office, where she was working on a rendition.

"Are you trying to bribe Aubrey's vote by babysitting their daughter tonight?"

Turning around, Angela looked at her friend. "Aren't you by babysitting Saturday night?"

"No…." Brennan gave an unconvincing laugh. "I don't need to resort to bribery because my chili is going to be the best."

"Even better than Booth's?" Angela put her controller down. "I heard from Jessica that Aubrey got a gift certificate for his favorite bakery from Booth, saying it was an extra one. Your husband is doing it to, Bren."

'_Booth…'_ Brennan thought, although she couldn't help but admire her husband's sneakiness. "Does Hodgins know what you're up to?"

"He doesn't mind taking Rachael tonight. She's an adorable baby and Aubrey and Jessica deserve a nice and romantic Valentine's Day."

"You're keeping Rachael overnight even though most nights lately she has colic? That…is very generous of you, Angela, especially for Valentine's Day."

"Babies cry, Bren. You're keeping the baby overnight Saturday, so what does it matter what I do for them? They're getting an extra night to themselves. Big deal."

"No, they're getting three, Angela." When she saw her friend's face, the anthropologist continued. "You and Hodgins are babysitting tonight, Booth and I are taking her overnight on Saturday, and tomorrow…"

"Angela, how is it going with that…" Cam came into the office and saw the two friends looking at each other. "I don't want to know…"

Before she could walk away, Brennan grabbed her arm. "…they are using a spa package Cam got them allegedly that was just about to expire."

Angela looked at their boss and crossed her arms, arching her eyebrow. "Cam, are you're trying to butter up Aubrey?"

Trapped, Cam thought quickly. "No…Arastoo and I have other plans so we had no use for the couples massage gift certificate and didn't want it to go to waste—"

"Liar, Cam. Must be afraid of some competition." Angela said with a smirk.

"Arastoo's chili is amazing. Like I said, I didn't want the gift certificate to go to waste. Now, let's keep this competition friendly…"

"Dr. B, I—" Jessica walked in and saw all three ladies looking at her. "Um…hi…"

"Jessica, it seems you and Aubrey will have a good Valentine's Day weekend since it seems you have plans tonight, tomorrow night, and Saturday night." Angela said.

"Yes, Aubrey and I will. Thank you, ladies for your generosity in helping Aubrey and I celebrate Valentine's Day." Jessica looked to Brennan. "Dr. B, I've uploaded my notes to the electronic binder so unless you need me, I'm going to join my husband for a romantic evening at home. I'll see you Saturday and I'll see you ladies either tomorrow or Monday. Good night."

The three women watched Jessica leave until Brennan turned to the other ladies. "My chili will be the best. Aubrey will notice that and your attempt at bribery with baby sitting will be for nothing."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Three hours later, Aubrey and Jessica were enjoying their quiet night at home eating chili dogs naked in their kitchen. In the middle of the center island was a bouquet of tiger lilies Aubrey surprised Jessica with for Valentine's Day along with various chocolates and treats the couple gave to each other. These items were surrounded by several Tupperware containers of chili the couple were sampling for their hot dogs.

"Aubrey, you realize that the babysitting and the spa deal were to butter you up about the chili so you'll vote for them, right?"

The SAC mowed down on his chili dog. "Oh yeah. When Booth brought me the gift card for that bakery that was about to allegedly expire, I knew something was up, but I must remain true to my palate. You said there was a pool going on about who was going to win?"

Jessica sipped her beer. "Yeah. I overheard Oliver bragging that the kitty was up to $150.00."

Aubrey threw more cheese on his dog. "Well, whoever gets it I hope they enjoy it. So what chilis do you like, Jess?"

"Booth's is really good, actually, and I'm enjoying Arastoo's." Jessica wiped her mouth. "He said he got the halal meat at Mr. Leonelli's."

"Awesome." Aubrey dumped a bit of a different chili on his hot dog. "How about Dr. B's?"

"Not a fan of the tofu. If you pick it out it's pretty good but people aren't going to want to do that. I love Dr. B but I'm not a fan of her vegan lifestyle. However, I don't want to influence you, Aubrey." Jessica finished off her chili dog. "Helping you with a taste test of all the different chilis is a nice way to celebrate Valentine's Day, Superman."

"But of course. Tomorrow we'll have a romantic hotel room after we get a couples' massage, and Saturday we'll have dinner in Alexandria."

"We're still taking care of Jeffrey and Michael Vincent next weekend, right?"

"Yep and I'm going to insist on letting Christine and Hank spend the night soon, too. Just because our friends tried to pull a fast one doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage." Aubrey did the same and chased it with a beer before walking over to his wife. "However, I think I would prefer to do something else now…"

Jessica smiled. "Someone is feeling a bit frisky it seems…"

Aubrey smirked at his wife. "Hell yeah…you know what chili dogs do to me…and you naked of course, Jessica."

"Well, James Aubrey…you're going to have to catch me first." Jessica took off running towards the stairs.

"On my way…" Aubrey followed right behind her.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Jessica tried to get Aubrey to tell her what his favorite was, but he wouldn't reveal it to her all weekend. Friday and Saturday nights were wonderful for the couple and it culminated in a quiet Sunday after they picked up their daughter from Booth and Brennan's. They were happy to hear that Rachael slept through the night and were hopeful that the colic phase was done.

Unfortunately, Monday morning at 3:00 AM, Jessica was up with a crying Rachael. "Oh baby…I think it's going to be another car ride for you. It's Daddy's turn to drive, though so let's get him."

Carrying the baby, Jessica walked across the hall back to the master bedroom but was surprised to see the bed was empty. "Aubrey?"

Peeking into the en-suite bathroom, she turned on the light but it was deserted. Perplexed, Jessica came back out while soothing the crying infant. "Okay, Honey, let's see what Daddy is up to downstairs…he probably having a snack."

Walking downstairs, she wasn't surprised to see Aubrey in the kitchen. What did surprise her was all the bowls on the counter.

"Aubrey…what are you doing?" Jessica asked as she continued to soothe their baby. "It's 3:12 in the morning."

"I can't decide, Jess." Aubrey took bites of all the chilis. "I can't decide on which one is the best. I just can't."

"You're up in the middle of the night because of the chili?" Jessica exclaimed while trying to calm Rachael.

"Yes, I can't decide..." Aubrey walked over and rubbed the baby's back. "It's okay, Pumpkin…"

"Superman, why are you up in the middle of the night about this?"

"I don't want to piss off our friends, Jess." Aubrey lamented. "What if I pick the wrong one?"

"Aubrey…you won't. Buttering up aside, this is a friendly competition and we'll all be friends when it's done. Please don't worry about it. As for picking a winner, listen to what your vibes are telling you. They'll never steer you wrong." A tired Jessica handed Rachael to her husband. "Now, since you're up and undecided, Rachael needs a car ride and it's your turn to drive around the neighborhood. Think about the chili while you're doing that. I'm going back to bed."

Aubrey watched Jessica go upstairs and he turned to his crying daughter. "Mommy's right. I'm the chili master, so I must make the call. Come on little girl, let's take another tour of Cleveland Park to calm you down. You like that, right?"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Fourteen hours later, Aubrey gathered everyone, including Wendell, who came in on his day off to the break room. Looking over at Jessica, who nodded her head, the agent talked.

"Well, I tried all of these…and they were all amazing. However, I could only pick one."

"Well, which one, Aubrey?" Angela asked impatiently.

"I just want to say first, thank you everyone for babysitting our daughter this weekend. It was nice having a couple days with my wife at home. Jess was a great help to me we both sampled all the chili and it was her advice that helped me make a decision."

"So, what did you decide, Aubrey?" Hodgins asked.

Pulling a container out of the microwave, Aubrey grabbed some plastic spoons and handed them to everyone. "This is the chili that will kick ass at the Jeffersonian chili competition on the 28th."

Brennan was the first one to take the dish. Making sure her bite had no meat, she sampled and disappointed that it wasn't hers. However, she was impressed with the taste. Passing it to Angela, she did the same. Nodding in agreement, she passed to Booth and everyone sampled until the bowl came back to Aubrey.

"So what did you all think?"

"Very unusual…." Brennan said. "However, it was good."

"The meat was halal, right, Aubrey?" Arastoo asked. "I picked around it because I wasn't sure."

"It was. I wouldn't do that to you, man."

Booth nodded. "I liked it…better than Gram's, actually."

"It was pretty good. I liked the different spices." Wendell said.

Aubrey turned to Angela. "Angela…your thoughts?"

"Honestly, really good. Not Texas hot, but has a pretty good bite. Even the beans, which is…wrong…goes well with it. The chickpeas are different. Whose was it?"

"Nobody's." Aubrey said. When he saw the surprise, he explained. "I racked my brain all weekend because I loved them all, even Dr. B's, although I picked around the tofu and whatever else that stuff was…"

"Tofurkey." Brennan said. "Aubrey, if you would try it—"

"Bones, that ship has sailed…" Booth said before putting his arm around his wife as they continued to listen to Aubrey.

"I was even up at 3:00 in the morning trying them because I was afraid of upsetting any of you because you're my friends. Some of you were pretty serious about this and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Brennan and Angela looked at each other before the artist spoke up. "Yeah, about that. Sorry, Aubrey. We took it way too seriously."

"Not that we minded babysitting your daughter. Rachael is a lovely baby. As much as I felt my chili was the best, whatever you chose was outstanding." Brennan turned to Angela. "You're right, Angela. We did take this contest a bit too seriously and I apologize."

"I'm sorry, too Bren." Angela replied before squeezing her friend's hand.

"Thanks, everyone." Aubrey smiled. "As for the chili I chose, it's actually a mix of everyone's."

"You're shitting me, right?" Angela said.

"You mean, you did use mine?" Brennan replied.

"Arastoo's was good, wasn't it?" Cam said with pride.

"Kind of used yours, Dr. B…and Booth's…and Arastoo's. Daisy's wasn't even half bad. Everybody's chili has good things and I couldn't decide. Of course, Rachael's colic acted up, so I drove her around the neighborhood since that's the only thing that seems to calm her down…"

"Aubrey." Booth said firmly. "The chili?"

"Right." Aubrey nodded. "While I was driving, I realized that if we mixed the best of everyone's chili, it would be amazing and it would so win this competition. Essentially, we need Angela's chile paste and no habaneros, Booth's chili with lean sirloin, Dr. B's with no tofu or fake meat, Arastoo's with the chickpeas and awesome spices, and Andie's with more roma tomatoes."

Everyone considered what Aubrey said before Booth spoke up. "Folks, we've got work to do before the 28th. Let's go."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**February 28**

The cafeteria was full of people as throughout the day, employees and the public enjoyed samples from each department that competed. For the lab, they spent their lunch hours sampling the different chilis, even Brennan who found three different vegetarian chilis and was impressed with the quality of each one.

Booth also enjoyed each sample, with him enjoying the one from the Antiquities department. "Who made this one, Dr. Miller?"

"One of my interns." David Miller sat at the booth, enjoying a cup of chili. "I have to say, the lab's chili was quite good as well."

"Well, you guys are giving the lab a run for their money, Dr. Miller."

After work, Aubrey picked up the baby from the Jeffersonian Day Care and arrived at the lab's booth, which was being manned by Jessica and Cam before Wendell and Ashley Anders took over at 6:00. Walking around the different booths, the couple sampled the different products a second time and were still impressed. As Aubrey was enjoying the chili at the Natural History department, he was bumped from behind and some dribbled down his shirt.

"Son of a bitch. What is it with chili and me spilling it?" Turning around he saw his wife looking at him intently. "Jess…what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Ohhhh, a little déjà vu…I'm remembering the last time we went to a chili cookoff and what happened after that. There may be a repeat of that tonight after Rachael goes to sleep. Just saying…"

Aubrey watched his wife walk away. "Damn…that woman still get me hot…wait up for me!"

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Christine enjoyed the chili she was eating. "This chili is really good, Mommy."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, the Air and Space division had a very good chili this year."

"Want any more, Monkey?" Booth asked as he was helping Hank eat one of the milder chilis at the event.

"No thanks, Daddy. When do we find out if the lab wins?"

Brennan rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "The cook-off ends at 7:00 and since they've been tallying the votes since this morning, they should have the winner by 8:00, I would think."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Brennan was correct as at 8:00, Amanda Marshall walked up to where a small podium was. "Well, we have the votes in. Ready to hear the winner?"

Laughing as she got a lot of catcalls, the president of the Governing Board opened the envelope. "The winner of the 1st Annual Jeffersonian Chili Extravaganza is…Team Scientists Caliente!"

Applause filled the room as the lab's team, consisting of Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Wendell went up to accept their trophy as well as a check for $500.00. "The other teams gave us a real run for our money…" Cam said.

"No they didn't. Our chili was the best, obviously." Brennan said to Angela.

"Bren, she trying to be polite. Let Cam do that." Angela whispered.

"I see…"

"…but in the end, this event was for a good cause and I just want to thank the people who donated today to try our chili. The American Heart Association is an excellent charity. Thank you."

"Jess…" Aubrey put his arm around his wife, who was holding a now sleeping Rachael. "…let's go home. I'm in the mood for chili dogs."

"When aren't you, Aubrey? You dirty boy, you…" Jessica responded before they walked out.

Angela and Hodgins were cleaning up the booth when the scientist had an idea. "Angie…"

"Yes, Hodgins…"

"What would you say to a late night of chili sampling after Michael Vincent and Jeffrey are asleep?" He said. "Like with you in my wheelchair and me with no pants?"

Angela laughed at her husband. "I say you're on, Hodgins."

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Three hours later, Booth and Brennan were comfortable in bed as their children slept. "Bones…"

"Yes, Booth." Brennan replied as she read her tablet.

Booth turned out the light. "I think we need to celebrate National Chili Day in style…"

In the dark, Brennan giggled. "Oh really, Booth. How do you suggest that?"

"Well, it starts with you naked…."


End file.
